Ese hombre Me robo el amor
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: -Cometí muchos errores... Pero él sabía que no podía vivir sin él... -Tal vez ahora es feliz sin ti a su lado... -¿Por que?...-Porque quien lo hace feliz... Soy yo.


**Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad exclusiva de Shinobu Ohtaka. Yo solo soy creadora de la trama, y esta inspirada en una canción de Pimpinela .**

* * *

**Ese hombre… Me robo el amor.**

* * *

**Para mejor ambientación escucha: Ese hombre/Pimpinela&Dyango.**

* * *

.

.

.

_Masrum P.O.V_

Estaba sentando en aquella mesa, en aquel pequeño pero pintoresco lugar en espera de mi mejor amigo, hermano, confidente… mi guía.

Sinceramente estaba desesperado. Más que desesperado, destrozado.

Y es que es verdad, cometí mil y un errores y había cosas que simplemente no podía manejar… Pero estaba seguro que, el terminar así no era una de mis opciones.

-¡Masrur, hermano!-me llamaron por la espalda.

Sabía que era él, y sonreí feliz. Al girarme le vi y no pude evitar sentir algo de envidia por él. Seguía igual de intacto como hace tan solo unos ocho años.

-Sinbad…-me limité a saludar.

-¿Aún no eres bueno con las emociones, cierto?-preguntó mientras me estrechaba en un fuerte y cálido abrazo.

-No aún no.-contesté y ese era el motivo principal de mi problema.

Ambos tomamos asiento en la mesa y Sinbad se limitó a pedir otra taza de café, para hacerme compañía, me miró unos instantes y suspiró. A lo mejor él ya sabía para que lo había llamado. Tal vez la tristeza podía notarse en mis ojos… O quizás mi expresión hubiera cambiado después de tanto tiempo.

Sinbad era mi salvador.

Él y su familia me recogieron de la calle y me brindaron lo que era un hogar, una familia, educación, comida, techo… Felicidad. Es por eso que le veo con tanta admiración; además de que él era nueve años más grande que yo. Cuando me salvó de las garras de la perdición él se volvió en mi mentor, mi guía, mi tutor, mi primer amigo, mi hermano; en una persona demasiado importante en mi vida.

Fue por eso que, al pasar todo esto, al primero que pude llamarle fue a él. Ya que a mis veinte años de edad, aún; en algunas cosas dependía de él.

-Y bien…-dijo dándole un sorbo a su café y mirándome con aquella típica mirada suya.- ¿Qué pasa Masrur?

-Yo…-murmuré. La verdad se me dificultaba demasiado. Jamás había sido bueno expresándome.

-¿Es sobre Sharrkan?-preguntó.

-Así es.

Él me miró de una forma diferente. Algo había cambiado en su mirada avellana. Eso me inquieto un poco. Volvió a tomar de su taza de café y espero con paciencia.

-Sharrkan ha dicho que ya no quiere verme.-solté por fin.- Dijo haber encontrado a una persona mucho mejor y que, además de ello podía brindarle lo que yo jamás le pude brindar. Eso fue hace ya más de dos meses…

-Eso ya es mucho tiempo-tomó café y continuo-¿Y qué es eso?-preguntó curioso.

-Según él; amor.-contesté con un deje de tristeza.- Pero la verdad es, que tú sabes bien que no soy bueno con la emociones…

-Sí, eso lo tengo en claro.

-…No sé cómo expresar el amor que tengo hacía él, no sé cómo demostrarle día con día que él es mi razón de vivir, que sin su amor no puedo vivir…

-Masrur…-sonó algo… ¿Culpable?-…Deberías de olvidarlo.

-¿Olvidarlo?-le miré confundido.- Sinbad… Han sido tres años de relación. Tres maravillosos años en donde le eh amado con profundidad… Además estoy seguro de que solo está con él porque está herido, confundido o porque simplemente se dejó envolver.

-¿Eso crees de verdad?-preguntó acongojado.

Le miré, mis manos temblaban, sentía como la garganta poco a poco se me podía cerrar; sentía como la adrenalina corría por mis venas y como poco a poco se iba haciendo más pesado al hablar de ello con Sinbad.

-¿Tú sabes algo de él?-pregunté en un susurro.- Hace más de dos meses que no lo veo… ¿Sabes dónde está Sarrkan?

-Pues…-dudó.- Le eh visto un par de veces…-dijo desviando la mirada.

-¿C-Cómo está él?-pregunté ansioso sin percatarme del gesto de él.

-Está bien…-murmuró después me volvió a ver.- Es mejor que te olvides de él. Aunque te haga daño… Quizás… Ya es feliz…

-¿Feliz? ¿Con quién? ¿Por qué?

-Masrur…Tranquilízate…-murmuraba algo asustado Sinbad.

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? -pregunté con un nudo en la garganta.- Me estás diciendo que él es feliz, ¿Tal vez? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-hice una pausa y continúe.- ¿No valieron la pena los tres años de relación? ¿Todo lo manda a la borda? Por qué… Porque… ¿De pronto me deja?

-Según me dijo él… Ya no siente amor por ti. Qué aun te quiere, que es feliz y le da vergüenza verte por la forma en que te dejo…

-¿Eso dijo Sharrkan?-pregunté dolido.

Él se limitó a asentir. Bajé la mirada… Confundido.

¿Cómo era posible que, en tan solo unos meses él hubiera cambiado tanto? Además, por sobre todas las cosas… ¿Cómo era posible que Sinbad supiera todo esto?

-¿Te ha contado algo más?-pregunté aun mirando mi taza de café medio vacía.

-No… Básicamente fue lo que me dijo…-hizo una pausa, tomo café y continuo.- No te has puesto a pensar… ¿Qué él no tiene la culpa?

Le miré sorprendido. Mi rostro tal vez no lo demostraba, pero estaba seguro que él podía ver a través de mis orbes, abiertos de par en par, confundidos.

-A lo que me refiero es… Qué tal si, con el hombre con el que ahora está, ¿Le hace feliz a la manera de Sharrkan?

-¿Estás insinuando que no supe hacerlo feliz?

-No, no digo eso.- contestó de inmediato.- A lo que me refiero… Qué… Ah, bueno, que a Sharrkan simplemente le gusto.

Me quedé callado unos minutos para sopesar la poca información que me había dado.

Pero siendo sincero, había algo que no me cuadraba.

-Masrur, her…-no termino la palabra y le miré extrañado.-… La vida solo nos brinda una oportunidad para estar con ciertas personas…-hizo a un lado la taza y cruzo sus manos morenas sobre la mesa de madera-… Tal vez tú tiempo y tu oportunidad terminaron con él… Ahora le toca al otro estar con él…-suspiro.- aunque sabe que tarde o temprano, Sharrkan terminará botándolo como lo hizo contigo…

-Sinbad…-susurré.

-Además…-levanto el rostro y sus ojos estaban algo opacos y tristes.- Estoy seguro de que la intención de él, jamás fue la de herirte; jamás fue su intención hacerte daño o hacer pasar por este calvario.

-Suenas muy seguro de ello.-contesté.- No creo que sea así…

-Créeme, así es.- dijo poniendo una manos sobre las mías que estaban descansando sobre la mesa - Compréndelo… tal vez… Ambos se enamoraron.

-¿Enamorar? ¡No me vengas con eso!-le grité.

Fue la primera vez en la que pude externar mi completo enojo. Hasta sentí como los músculos de mi rostro se movían por –quizás- el exagerado movimiento de facciones en señal de desagrado.

-Lo estás defendiendo mucho.-contesté.- Me voy.

-¡Masrur!-gritó desde la mesa.

Pero yo ya había tomado mi chaqueta y había salido disparado hacia cualquier lugar lejos de él.

"_Solo quiero verle…Solo eso."_ pensaba.

-¡Masrur!-escuché a lo lejos.- ¡Masrur espera!

Me detuve en seco, y observé como mi mejor amigo corría tras de mí. Aun así vestido con su costoso traje, y su cabello largo y agarrado en una sencilla coleta baja. Al llegar a mí se detuvo y me pidió unos minutos para recobrar el aliento. Solo me limité a mirarle.

-Aguarda…-decía recuperando el aliento.- ¿Deseas hablar con él?

-¿Puedo hacerlo?-pregunté con un toque de emoción.

-Si…-contestó, saco su teléfono móvil y marco unas teclas.- Pero…-dijo poniéndose el teléfono en la oreja.- Si él te confirma lo que yo ya te dije…. ¿Le dejarás en paz?

Me quedé callado unos minutos.

No estaba seguro de si podía hacerlo. Además… Sinbad no comprendía por completo mi pesar.

-Toma…-dijo pasándome el teléfono.

Lo tomé y me lo pegué al oído.

_-¿Bueno?_-se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.- _¿Sinbad?_

-No…-murmuré sintiendo como mi corazón latía a una velocidad increíble.

_-Masrur…-_murmuró asustado.- _Yo... Yo… ¿Por qué tienes el celular de Sinbad?_

-Contéstame tu primero.-le refute.- ¿Por qué me has dejado así sin más? ¿Por mi actitud? ¿Por qué no sé expresarme?

_-Por todo…-_susurró.-_ Lo siento Masrur… Pero yo ya no podía lidiar con ello… El que tú trabajes en las oficinas del ejército, que seas ex militar y tu falta de atención hacía mí… Era demasiado para mí. No lo soporté. No soporté la soledad. El dolor, la angustia cuando te ibas… _

-¿Por qué no lo hablaste conmigo?

_-¡Tenía miedo!_-gritó al otro lado de la línea ahora quizás llorando.-_ Y fue una manera cobarde… Pero… Conocí a alguien, que fue capaz de cubrir toda esa ausencia y la necesidad que tenía de ti…_

-Sinbad me lo ha contado.-contesté con frialdad.

_-¿De verdad?-_preguntó anonadado.- _¿Te contó todo?_

-¿Todo?-miré de reojo a Sinbad y él me miraba algo horrorizado.

_-Si… Con la persona que ahora estoy saliendo…_-hizo una pausa.-_ Es Sinbad…_

El teléfono resbalo por mis dedos. Solo escuché como se estrellaba en el suelo. Miré completamente atónito a Sinbad que me veía apenado y avergonzando.

¿Era él? ¿Él era quien estaba con Sharrkan ahora? ¿Le brindo todo lo que yo no pude darle?

-¿L-Lo quieres?-pregunté sintiendo como los ojos me ardían.

-Demasiado…-murmuró.- Yo jamás pensé que terminaría enamorándome de él…. Ni él lo imaginó…

-¿Por qué?-pregunté aún estático.- ¿Por qué Sinbad?

-En el amor no se manda…

Me quedé callado. Él en eso tenía razón. Pero aun así… No era justificación.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Hace tres meses y medio.

-Me has robado todo lo que tenía en la vida…

-No es cierto…

-¡Lo es!-grité.- Me has robado al amor de mi vida, a mi razón de ser… me robaste mi confianza, mi amistad… ¿Sabes cuán difícil es saber que, a quien tu idolatrabas es; quien te clavo esa daga en la espalda?

-Masrur…-dijo avanzando hacía mi.- Lo siento…

Alcé la mano en señal de que no se acercará más. Bajé la cabeza agobiado. Esto era demasiado para mí. Sentía que en cualquier momento, mi cabeza explotaría.

-¿Eres feliz?-pregunté.

-Lo soy.

-¿Y él?

-Por ahora… Lo es.

Me quedé en silencio. Creo que no tenía más que decir.

-Masrur…-dijo inclinándose y recogiendo su celular.- Solo quiero que sepas una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-A pesar de todo esto, quiero que sepas que eres mi amigo, mi hermano y que con o sin Sharrkan tú puedes ser feliz. No dependas de él… Además… jamás dejaré de considerarte como mi hermano… No quise hacerte daño… No lo dudes… siempre seré tu amigo.

"_Ya… Basta…"_decía herido en mi mente.

-Perdóname.

Y sin más se giró sobre sus talones y regresó por donde había venido.

Ese hombre que fue mi mejor amigo, mi hermano; mi confidente…

Ese mismo hombre… Me robo el amor.

* * *

_Buenas madrugadas :3_

_Es mi primer Fic de Magi D: -nervios- Estaba vagando por la red, cuando mis padres me comentaron de esa canción. Por curiosidad la escuché y dije "¡Tengo que hacer algo con ella!" Y los primeros que acudieron a mi a mi mente fueron los chicos de Magi, Y fue ahí donde batallé un poco para concretar bien el trío. Ya que la pareja sabía bien quienes eran; (Masrur & Sharrkan)_

_Bueno, como ven es un mundo alterno, con vidas diferentes etc. Sharrkan parece ser el malo de la historia D: Y mi pobre Masr ;O; Y Sinbad askjdas En fin, en fin... Si les gusto se los agradecería que me lo hicieran saber :3 Y si no, solo no sean demasiado rudos, ¿Vale?_

_¡Hasta luego!_

_Yuki'_


End file.
